


Невскрытые тайны

by Darety



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хочешь сделать что-то незаметно – попроси того, о ком никто не подумает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невскрытые тайны

– О, ты здесь, отлично!  
– Капитан.  
Амбулон поднялся со стула; тот отодвинулся с легким скрипом. Освещение в медбэе автоматически стало светлее, когда на пороге появился посетитель, до этого горели только лампы над столом Амбулона. Стоял легкий запах краски.  
– Твое дежурство, да?.. И как тебе у нас тут, м?  
Родимус оглядывался так, будто был в медбэе впервые. Амбулон отодвинул банку в сторону. Фарма терпеть не мог, когда врачи на дежурстве занимались своими делами, хотя на Дэльфи бывали такие же заполненные ничем ночи, как и на «Лост Лайте». Рэтчет как начальник оказался менее въедливым: если никто не умирает от собственной глупости или ссоры с Вирлом, то сидеть ровно и смотреть в пустоту совершенно не обязательно. Просто будь на месте и на связи.  
– Я… уже несколько месяцев с вами.  
– Ага. Слушай, Амбулон, у тебя ведь есть… доступ ко всем информационным данным медбэя, правда?  
Тот взглянул на него исподлобья и ответил:  
– Да. Но я не могу открывать конфиденциальные сведения, если вы…  
– Нет, что ты, я не собирался ничьи… ничьи карты медицинские разглядывать! – выражение Родимуса стало таким, будто он испытал отвращение от одной мысли о чем-то настолько скучном, как изучение чужих диагнозов. – Я имею в виду камеры, все такое…  
– Если вы хотите просмотреть записи камер, то я должен сначала получить разрешение Рэтчета, если это возможно. А это…  
«…возможно», – мысленно закончил Амбулон, потому что Родимус уже его перебил:  
– Но доступ есть? Отлично! У меня к тебе просьба.

– Вам нужна помощь, капитан?  
Родимус ухмыльнулся искренней тревоге в голосе – так звучат те, чьи искры отвечают на чужую боль. А потом отвел оптику, блуждая взглядом по медбэю.  
Это было, возможно, очень неправильно. С чего он взял, что… что можно доверить совершенно незнакомому меху то, о чем не скажешь Рэтчету? Что обещал Дрифту больше никогда не делать?  
– Знаешь, зови меня Родимус, мы тут вроде… все одна команда, так что… окей? Я неловко себя чувствую, когда мне «выкают», сразу ощущение, как будто помню «Арк-1». Тут есть пара парней, которые помнят «Арк-1», но… не важно.  
– Так чем я могу помочь? – Амбулон уже почти подошел к сканеру, когда Родимус приподнял ладони, останавливая его.  
– Это очень личная просьба. Мне даже неловко к тебе обращаться, правда, – он быстро преодолел расстояние, которое их разделяло, и выяснил, что Амбулон немного его выше.  
Желтая оптика изучала его настороженно. Это линия шлема делает его выражение таким недовольным, или он просто никогда не улыбается? Родимус не видел, чтобы он улыбался. Он, впрочем, вообще редко его видел, так, если только случайно.  
А, все равно уходить как-то поздновато. И легкую дрожь в руках Амбулон наверняка уже заметил. Родимус заложил руки за спину и озвучил свою просьбу.  
Очень тихо.

– Нет!  
– Послушай, я же…  
– Нет, капитан. Родимус, – Амбулон возмущенно уставился на него, упираясь кулаками в бедра, – я не буду этого делать. Я врач! Я ни при каких обстоятельствах не буду причинять вред…  
– Я не прошу причинять вред, – перебил Родимус, отмахиваясь. – Я прошу мне помочь! Ты просто мне поможешь, Амбулон, это то, что мне нужно…  
– Я большей глупости в жизни не слышал, – Амбулон повысил голос легко, Родимус даже удивился. Напор, с которым он возражал, был искренним и сильным. Он всплеснул руками, заставляя Родимуса отшатнуться. – С чего вы… вообще взяли, что я это сделаю? Я… я что, я похож на…  
– Амбулон…  
– Даже не думайте!  
Родимус нахмурился. Он действительно _даже не думал_ , что переговорить в целом не самого общительного доктора будет так сложно.  
– …я пришел к тебе, потому что ты можешь…  
– Что я могу? – Амбулон нервным жестом потер предплечье, и не высохшая желтая краска осталась на ладони, но он будто не заметил. – Вы думаете, значит, десептиконским докторам нравится калечить своих пациентов… так, что ли?! Так?! Что вы там думаете?..  
Родимус поднял пальцы к шлему и покачал головой:  
– Праймус! Амбулон, перестань! Это ни при чем, то есть… да успокойся! – казалось, Амбулон может развивать раздражающую его тему бесконечно, так, что она начинает бесить даже того, кто ее поднял. – Я прошу тебя, потому что считаю, что в нашем медбэе только ты можешь переступить через себя.  
Амбулон замолчал.  
– Только ты, – перевел дух Родимус. – Рэтчет всегда делает лишь то, что сам считает правильным. С ним и говорить бесполезно. Ферст Эйд… ну, ты его знаешь, – сам Родимус знал его не так хорошо. Однако в его представлении Ферст Эйд едва ли был способен сделать то, что Родимусу было нужно. – Но ты можешь мне помочь, я знаю.  
– Нет. Я не могу, – отрезал Амбулон. – Вы ошибаетесь.  
– Немного… безответственно делать это без наблюдения врача, – ладно, хочет «выкать», пусть «выкает». Кажется, кто-то тут более упрям, чем можно сказать на первый взгляд. Ладно, Родимус тоже не подарок. – Знаешь, случайные повреждения и… я видная фигура на корабле, ну, так уж получается, что я всегда в центре внимания. И если вдруг выяснится… я думаю об экипаже, – он выразительно поднял взгляд. – Просто последи за мной. Пожалуйста.  
– Значит, так, – Амбулон скрестил руки на груди и чуть наклонился вперед. – Я не скажу Рэтчету. Не скажу. Но я никогда не одобрю и… не стану… Что вообще значит «переступить через себя»? Что вы такое имеете в виду?

Родимус отвернулся и отошел к дверям. Несколько мгновений назад Амбулон еще был в бешенстве от того, какое предложение услышал, но сейчас немного успокоился.  
– Ты хороший… хороший бот, – негромко сказал Родимус. Как будто с улыбкой.  
Амбулон скривил губы. Он уже заметил, что на этом корабле все со странностями: что ни пациент, то какая-то мутная история. А теперь и капитан туда же. Нет, что это вообще? Прийти и с порога…  
Увлекшись мысленным ворчанием, он не сразу услышал, как скрипнул металл. Когда Амбулон понял, что капитан делает, то бросился к нему через весь медбэй, схватил за руку, но предотвратить повреждение не успел. Родимус с силой отдернул запястье – Амбулон не смог ему помешать – и со скрежетом отогнул светлую пластину грудного отсека. Немного, но достаточно, чтобы это не считалось «просто царапиной».  
– Да что ж такое-то! – Амбулон растерянно смотрел на энергон, просачивающийся из прорехи в шве. – Вы с ума сошли?  
– Поверь, самая большая проблема, это привести себя в порядок после… – криво улыбнулся Родимус и изменился в лице: – Эй!  
Амбулон потащил его к ремонтной платформе, нисколько не пытаясь соразмерять силу. На «заботу врача» это было не похоже. Родимус попытался вырвать руку.  
– Значит, так, капитан, я могу вас вырубить и залатать оффлайн. Я даже имею на это право, и…  
Родимус позволил оттолкнуть себя к платформе, потер запястье и заулыбался:  
– Амбулон, я ведь сорву ее снова. Я уже понял, что ты не хочешь в этом участвовать. Я надеялся, но я не собираюсь тебя заставлять. Никого заставлять. Теперь дай мне уйти.  
– Ну уж нет.  
– Это приказ, – Родимус вздохнул: – Послушай, я не обижен, нет, я просто думал, что ты можешь…  
– «Переступить через себя»? – тот схватился за голову. – Капитан, вы вообще представляете, что Рэтчет бы сейчас сделал?  
– Отвесил бы мне оплеуху, – Родимус стиснул край пластины, проталкивая палец в стык. – Есть вещи, которые нужно делать. Даже если они идут в разрез с тем, что ты… что ты думаешь. Что знаешь. Прости, что я тебя побеспокоил. Сегодня, наверное, в коем-то веке спокойная ночка выдалась…  
Он сделал два уверенных ровных шага к выходу, как будто по его пальцам не стекал энергон.  
– Назад, – скомандовал Амбулон.  
Родимус остановился.  
– Я не могу выпустить вас отсюда с повреждениями корпуса! Вернитесь на платформу, – Амбулон скривился, отвернулся и добавил: – Мне осталось немного, и я освобожу руки. Краска сохнет минут тридцать.  
Родимус опустил голову.

– Я один раз спрошу, – предупредил Амбулон, счищая последние следы вскрытия. – Почему вы это делаете?  
– Так нужно, – неохотно отозвался Родимус, поднимая взгляд к потолку.  
– Вам, может, с Рангом…  
– Слушай, Амбулон, я в курсе, что на корабле есть психиатр. Я же капитан, я тут знаю всех, так что… да, спасибо, нет, я не буду с ним говорить, – резко выдал он и, заметив выразительную мину на лице Амбулона, торопливо добавил: – Извини.  
Покалечить себя не так трудно. Гораздо труднее на следующее утро выглядеть как прежде: улыбающимся, блистающим, уверенным. Амбулон обнаружил вмятины и царапины на внутренней стороне брони, на уголках и сгибах. Расшатанные болты, стертая резьба. Родимус заполировывал все следы снаружи, но внутри…  
Амбулон, конечно, не мог заниматься собственной покраской, когда такое тут происходило. Он сидел за столом и спрашивал себя, почему не вмешается, не вколет Родимусу транквилизатор и не переложит саморазрушительные позывы капитана на чьи-нибудь другие плечи.  
– Я должен знать, насколько часто.  
– Ну… не то чтобы… иногда, – Родимус отвернулся. Вентиляция шумела громче, чем обычно: реакция систем на стресс. – Ничего страшного же. Я знаю, где можно… и где нельзя. Я умею останавливаться.  
Его пальцы сжали край платформы. Амбулон подумал, что в них много силы – достаточно, чтобы почти оторвать наручи или отогнуть броню. Каждое прикосновение к обнаженной проводке, к платам без анестезии болезненно и остро воспринимается нейросетью, но за эти полчаса Амбулон не услышал ни звука с платформы.  
Губу себе капитан прокусил, и только.  
– Не важно, что вам кажется, – Амбулон бросил замененную прокладку в утилизатор. Та была безнадежно стерта и просто попалась под руку, когда он приводил Родимуса в норму. В жесте легко читалось раздражение. – Самоуверенность до добра не доводит. Рука случайно дрогнет, и вы себе что-нибудь разорвете. Я не собираюсь нести за это ответственность.  
Со стороны его стола видно было только профиль Родимуса. Тень падала на лицо. Он сидел, запустив руки в собственные системы, сжимал кабели – Амбулон слышал иногда легкий скрип металла по резиновой обмотке – и изредка коротко вздрагивал.  
Амбулон сомневался, нормально ли желание врезать капитану по шлему. Для Рэтчета, наверное, нормальное, а ему явно надо было поступить как-то иначе. И для начала – не позволять Родимусу калечить себя в его смену.  
– Как я уже сказал, – пробормотал Родимус, все еще не глядя ему в глаза, – ты хороший бот.

***

Неважный, должно быть, комплимент: «когда ты находишься рядом, тебя как будто не существует». Очень неважный. Поэтому Родимус старался держать вокалайзер под контролем и не ляпнуть что-нибудь, что обидело бы Амбулона.  
Тот, наверное, и так знал о своей незаметности. Он не самый выдающийся бот в экипаже. Даже не тот, о ком быстро вспоминают, когда зовут всех отметить что-то в баре. Ревайнд пару раз приглашал его на кинопоказы, но Амбулон отказывался. Родимус даже понятия не имел, уютно ему на «Лост Лайте» или нет.  
На самом деле, он даже сейчас об Амбулоне не думал, пока тот не перехватил его скользкие пальцы ладонью – белой, со слезающей краской, – и не предупредил:  
– Сломаете!

Капитан отрешенно смотрел на решетку: на ней уже виднелись вмятины от пальцев. Она не поддавалась. Он дернул, импульсивно, сильно, и вырвал несколько глубинных креплений. Одно вспороло вторичный шланг под радиатором, но Родимус не отреагировал даже на запах паленых контактов.  
Амбулон, ругаясь сквозь денты, боролся с ним пару мгновений. Родимус никак не оставлял решетку в покое и будто не слышал, что медик ему говорит. Взгляд у него был пустой, почти погасший. Он втягивал воздух шумно и резко.  
Шлак.  
– Прекрати! – Амбулон ударил его по руке, заставляя, наконец, разжать пальцы.  
Родимус выглядел растерянным. Только на долю секунды, но таким растерянным. Амбулон почти испугался, что этот… этот парень командует на их корабле. Этот испуганный парень, которому нужно причинять себе боль, чтобы справляться с...  
С чем? С ответственностью? Едва ли. Он ведь был Праймом, тут об этом не очень часто вспоминают, но все же – был. И никаких следов старых повреждений, выдававших бы давнюю зависимость от самобичевания, Амбулон не обнаружил. Все относительно свежие.  
– Не… – начал Родимус. Амбулон повторно оттолкнул его руку и взялся за решетку сам.  
Нужно вправить ее. Родимус так изогнул металл, что едва не повредил трансформационный шов, пролегающий чуть выше радиатора. Амбулон изменил угол наклона, чтобы не давить на чувствительные детали, коснулся большим пальцем сбитого крепления и подумал: восстановить резьбу дело недолгое. Вот только Родимус так смотрел на него сейчас, что…  
Капитан никогда не отстегивал броню, ему важно было вскрывать себя; с усилием, с напором раздвигать стыки, которые легко разошлись бы при запуске трансформационных цепей, словно он боролся с самим собой.  
Амбулон выругался еще раз и, уловив короткое удивление Родимуса, дернул руку на себя, строго параллельно тонким лункам в срезе несущей брони, но на полградуса развернув решетку вокруг оси. Он не сломал ничего – но с усилием процарапал стенки, вызвав вспышку в нейрорецепторах. Родимус пропустил цикл вентиляции и, раскрыв рот, уставился на Амбулона.  
Его пальцы легли туда, где мог бы остаться слом, и торопливо скользнули глубже. В то же мгновение Амбулон снова почувствовал себя призраком, которого в помещении даже нет на самом деле.

Родимус знал, что для остальных он всегда остается импульсивным, легко загорающимся ботом, которого мгновенно захватывают идеи. И все же когда ты эмоционально переживаешь удачи и неудачи команды, даже друзья смотрят на тебя совсем иначе, чем если ты пытаешься справиться со своими... ошибками. Опрометчивыми решениями. Тревогами и страхами. Первое – можно и даже понятно. Второе – опасно и сомнительно.  
Кое-что он умел только держать в себе. Кое-что, в чем сам не был до конца уверен. Но оно требовало выхода, отчаянно требовало...  
– Спасибо, что не настаиваешь на ответах.  
Единственный, кому он ответил честно, был Дрифт. И Дрифт не понял. Он увидел Родимуса, растерянно прижимавшего смятую, сорванную бедренную броню к ноге. Он бросился к нему тогда и наговорил фантастической ерунды, как он умел. Утешительной и вдохновляющей ерунды. Но он не понял. Должен был понять! Кто, как не он? Однако...  
Амбулон убрал сверло.  
– Ваше чувство вины не мое дело.  
– Эй! – Родимус улыбнулся. Это была его сильная сторона, он знал. Улыбка, за которой идут другие. – Я не делал ничего такого уж страшного! Я же автобот.  
– Я знал разных автоботов, – мрачно откликнулся Амбулон.  
– Слушай, мы разве не перешли на «ты» сегодня? Ты же не можешь совсем ни с кем не сближаться, Амбулон...  
– Мы не сближаемся, – отрезал тот, сердито глядя на Родимуса. – Вы этого не хотите. Я не хочу. Я просто хочу, чтобы вы были в порядке.  
– Почему? – тихо спросил Родимус.  
– Да потому что я шлаков доктор! – взбесился Амбулон. – Ясно?  
Родимус продолжал улыбаться, но уже не так широко. Не так, будто его снимают на холо для истории.  
– Ясно, – кивнул он и повторил: – Спасибо.

***

Медбэй гудел.  
Ферст Эйд едва поднял Рэтчета на ноги, а тот уже потянулся к инструментам, хотя сам был похож на смятую болванку.  
Раненые и... мертвые. Амбулон видел тело Пайпса. Одно это почти отняло у него силы. Оглушило. Оверлорд раздавил автобота, но не уничтожил искру. Оставил лежать. Умирать. Гаснуть. Пайпс даже трансформироваться смог, но Амбулон все равно понял, какая это была смерть. Он слишком хорошо знал, какой след оставляет...  
Шлак.  
Едва ли кто-то хоть на миг подумал, насколько непросто ему было вытряхнуть из головы мысль о Пайпсе. Вернее, не о нем самом, а о его теле, смятом одним движением. Одним шагом.  
Амбулон был _ногой десептиконского гештальта_. Здесь как будто никто не помнил, что он – амнистированный!  
Но сейчас им всем было некогда беспокоиться о старых травмах.  
Амбулон упустил момент, когда капитан исчез из медбэя. Ферст Эйд не отходил от Ультра Магнуса, а Рэтчет как будто клонировал себя – Амбулон видел его буквально у каждой платформы, на которую бросал взгляд.  
Родимус был здесь минуту назад. Ему досталось меньше, чем многим, и теперь он приходил сюда каждые несколько часов, как будто что-то могло измениться. Застывал посреди медбэя и смотрел потерянно на отключенные корпуса, слушал, как Рэтчет резко отдает указания тем, кто вызвался помочь – а медбэю нужна была помощь, – и молчал.  
И вот он опять ушел.  
«Лост Лайт» оправлялся от шока, медленно и болезненно. Только Амбулон не был уверен насчет капитана.

Каюта Родимуса была... разнесена. Ярость оставила следы на ярких стенах: вмятины и выжженные пятна.  
Амбулон замер на пороге. Освещение не работало. Он услышал негромкий хрип вентиляционных систем, только когда прошел внутрь. А услышав, активировал фонарь в шлеме и бросился вперед.  
Родимус скорчился в дальнем углу. Он обхватил себя поперек корпуса и не двигался. Недавно восстановленные пластины были смяты, расцарапаны. Амбулон насчитал шесть вовсе вырванных, включая тонкие выступающие элементы шлема, обнажавшие подведенную к мозговому модулю проводку, и пару обломков тех пластин, что не поддались легко. Все было залито энергоном.  
Амбулон вздрогнул, встал на колени прямо в натекшую лужу, перехватил руки Родимуса и с силой оттянул их на себя.  
– Вы с ума сошли!  
Родимус прорычал, чтобы он убирался. Не знай Амбулон, что Родимус уже побывал на ремонтной платформе, он подумал бы, что после атаки Оверлорда капитана забыли починить. Разве что суставы все вправлены, а углы, под которыми вывернута броня, выдают направление движения: не удары, а неловкие попытки содрать ее с себя, выбраться наружу из собственного корпуса.  
Амбулон перевернул его на спину и выругался сквозь денты. «Я знаю, где можно, и где нельзя». Конечно! На этот раз Родимус не старался примериться и ничего не задеть. Он повредил две электромагнитных катушки в грудном отсеке, вызвав цепь коротких замыканий в корпусе, и это не говоря уж о выдранных с корнем болтах.  
– Вы не виноваты, – Амбулон сжал его кисти. – Успокойтесь. Хватит. Не время.  
– Молчи, – прошипел Родимус. Оптика сверкнула раздраженно, зло – и выдала боль. – Ты же всегда молчал, Амбулон! Так молчи!  
Тот поджал губы. Приводы протестовали против такой позы: слишком много напряжения на суставы. Но и двигаться он опасался. Опасался, что Родимус продолжит, стоит его отпустить.  
Но пальцы Родимуса, напряженно сжимавшиеся в кулаки, расслабились.  
– Церемония завтра, – Амбулон слегка встряхнул его. – Завтра. И мы на ней не будем хоронить идиота, который сам вырвал себе искру.  
– Я и не собирался! – воскликнул Родимус жарко, отчаянно, возмущенно и повторил тише: – Просто заткнись.  
Он откинул голову назад, с силой ударившись шлемом об пол, скривился и больше ничего не сказал.  
Амбулон тоже. Только на рэтчетово «где тебя носит?», раздавшееся почти через час на личной частоте, ответил, оттирая энергон с рук: «Скоро буду».

***

У Родимуса словно искра потеплела, когда он увидел Рэтчета и Ферст Эйда. Они оба в энергоне, Рэтчет – так и вовсе по локоть, но – выглядят живыми, а Родимусу нужно было видеть сейчас как можно больше живых друзей.  
– Рад, что вы в порядке!  
– Мы не в порядке, – отрезал Рэтчет со свойственной ему резкостью. Он всегда становился резким, когда испытывал… что-то. Любые сильные чувства. – Амбулон мертв. Фарма убил его.  
У них не было времени, чтобы стоять на месте. Родимус только чуть крепче сжал колени Тейлгейта – тот все равно не ощутит – и проронил:  
– Мне так жаль.

***

Он должен был сказать Амбулону тогда, в каюте. Объяснить, что у него были причины бояться и злиться. Давать выход ненависти.  
Настоящие причины.  
Это несправедливо. Амбулон так и не узнал, что всё это «ты можешь переступить через себя» было только ради… капризов того, кто... кто привел смерть на «Лост Лайт».  
Он должен был узнать. Должен был передумать. Или – нет. В любом случае, сделать выбор. Осудить или поддержать, стать сопричастным этому… или оттолкнуть. Он ведь _никогда_ не оказывался ничему _сопричастным_!  
Родимус поэтому его выбрал.  
Он точно начал бы страшно ругаться. Точно. Но даже в этом все равно уже не убедиться. Они оба мертвы. Родимус и Амбулон... Неясно, верил ли во что-то Амбулон, но Родимус точно видел только темноту по ту сторону «выключателя».  
Персептор заканчивал свою… техномагию. А Магнус говорил. Он говорил так много, ужасно много. Родимус слушал – и одновременно не слушал.  
Он был вскрыт сейчас, как не раз уже был вскрыт. Только вот Персептор действовал осторожно, точно, выверенно, и Родимус, несмотря на все это множество кабелей, подключенных к себе, вообще не испытывал боли. Только предвкушал ее, и ему было страшно. Страшнее, чем когда-либо раньше, когда он сам все контролировал.  
Он отвечал Магнусу, но старался представить, что обращается к Амбулону.  
– Я взял Оверлорда на корабль.  
Что тот смотрит на него этим своим фирменным «я ужасно недоволен всеми вами и собой в том числе»-взглядом.  
«Прости».


End file.
